Legacies of The Gods
by dragonswoe
Summary: Zoe is thrust into a world of immortals and monsters when she escapes her orphanage. It is difficult to follow in the footsteps of her father when she is attacked and receives an injury that will stay with her forever and tarnish her family name. Can Zoe prove that she deserves the surname 'Jackson' with her brother, Luke and sort out her feelings for some friends? Rating may go up
1. Nightmares and Dreams

_**Zoe finds herself thrust into a world of gods, Titans and monsters when she escapes her orphanage. She finds it difficult to follow in the footsteps of her father when she is attacked and receives an injury that will stay with her forever and tarnish her family name. Can Zoe prove that she deserves the surname 'Jackson' and save the world at the same time with her brother, Luke and sort out her feelings she has for two friends?**_

* * *

**This is a new idea of mine that just came to me. I am planning on covering the whole of season one of Teen Wolf at least. Then if you guys want i'll do the next, then the next, etc.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Oceanawaits who is my beta reader**

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares and Dreams**

* * *

**_Zoe finds herself thrust into a world of gods, Titans and monsters when she escapes her orphanage. She finds it difficult to follow in the footsteps of her father when she is attacked and receives an injury that will stay with her forever and tarnish her family name. Can Zoe prove that she deserves the surname 'Jackson' and save the world at the same time with her brother, Luke, and sort out her feelings she has for two friends?_**

_"Sweethearts, whatever happens, do not move. You must stay here."_

_"Mommy, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong, my children. We are playing a game - a trusting game. You must trust us and we must trust you to stay here." The woman smiled sadly. The young-six-year old girl nodded, smiling, and her brother grinned._

_"I love you, mommy." _

_"And I love you, very much, my little Suns." She shut the door, hearing the faint click of a lock sliding into place. Seconds later a howl ripped through the house. The children trembled and hid themselves under the bed as growls echoed around the room. There was silence, then a long scream that the kids knew._

_"Mommy!" The sounds grew closer, and then the wall fell down. Something landed in front of the girl and sea-green eyes looked into her own icy-blue ones._

_"I'm sorry, Zoe, Luke. Be safe," her father murmured. She sobbed despite her best efforts to stay silent; the boy was frozen in shock._

_"Where is she?" a gravelly voice roared. "I can smell her on you!"_

_"We sent her away!" _

_"Then you will die." The voice morphed into a growl and emerged from the darkness, a massive wolf-like creature stood on four paws, red eyes staring at the man on the floor. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, will die by my hand!" the wolf howled. "Then I will hunt down your children and your family will be destroyed!" The wolf lunged and the son of Poseidon breathed his last breath staring at his remaining family members, the last remaining beings with the blood of Perseus Jackson, saviour of Olympus._

Screams filled the room, echoing around the building. A young boy shot up and scrambled over to a girl a year or two younger than him who was thrashing around in her sleep.

"Zoe, calm down!" He shook her, trying to wake her up. "It happened years ago! Wake up!"

Zoe woke with a start, trembling as tears ran down her face and soaked the bed. She looked around rapidly, blinking as she clutched the boy's arm. When she saw the familiar dorm room in the orphanage, she relaxed. "It was so real," she sobbed.

"You're safe," the boy soothed. "Don't worry. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Zoe as she cried.

"Thanks, Scott." Zoe detached herself from his chest and sniffed. "Sorry for…this," she gestured to herself.

"No worries," he flashed a perfect set of pearly white teeth at her. "This is what best friends are for, is it not?"

"I guess," Zoe muttered. She had known Scott for around six years; his dad had walked out on his family and his mother had died eight years ago.

"Go back to sleep, Zo," he murmured, "I'll stay here." Zoe nodded; it had become a routine for the two of them - when Zoe had that nightmare (which happened every full moon), Scott would sleep with Zoe to help her with the nightmare. He always slept beside her, on top of the covers.

Zoe slept peacefully for the rest of the night; whenever the nightmares started they were forced away by the comforting presence of Scott, who Zoe was aware of at all times.

The morning was started when a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on Zoe's bed, forcefully pulling the two children from their dreams. All of the children were used to being woken up like this.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Scott murmured.

"Very nice, thank you," Zoe smiled. In every single dream she had that night Scott was there with his brown doe-eyes staring into her sea-green and ice-blue ones.

"Get up!" a voice shrieked above them. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"Yes, Miss," Zoe said looking up at the caretaker. Scott rolled off the bed and ran out of the room into the boys' dorm to get dressed out of his boxers. The caretaker left, glaring at Zoe as the child slowly stood up from the bed and started changing into her clothes.

Scott was waiting for her outside the hall, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt. His black hair was messy but cute and he smiled a lop-sided grin at her.

"How was Mrs. Sour?" Scott asked.

"The same as usual," Zoe replied as she collected her breakfast, Scott followed her and chose his.

"Did she even say 'Good morning' today?"

"Nope," Zoe said popping the 'p'. She made her way around the children scattered in the hall to a corner she always sat in, away from the other orphans. The familiar sandy blonde hair of her brother Luke greeted her.

"Zoe!" Luke shot up from where he was sitting and quickly made his way over to Zoe and Scott. "How was your night? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zoe muttered.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked making a big deal out of looking into her eyes for anything different.

"Go away!" She shoved him back playfully and he grinned.

"If her tendency to be violent hasn't lessened I'd say that she's perfectly fine." Scott suggested. Zoe scowled at him and Luke led them through the groups of children to their corner.

Their meal was silent until Luke finished. "So…what are you planning on doing today?"

"My chores," Zoe replied. "Then I'm going to have a look at the fence." Luke stared at her in shock and Scott choked on his flavourless gloop.

"Are you mad? Why are you doing that?" Scott exclaimed once he had recovered.

"I don't want to be here any longer!" Zoe whispered. "I hate it. We never get to go out of the perimeter. I want to see what it's like."

"Look, Zoe. You can go do that if you want, it's your choice," Luke said, "but it's dangerous out there."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, but we also don't not know it." Scott insisted. Zoe shook her head and took her food to the kitchen, abruptly ending the conversation.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of my new idea. I decided there weren't enough Teen Wolf Percy Jackson Xovers so did one of my own.**

**I have great plans for this story so your ideas are very appreciated.**

**Please review... it gives me a lot of inspiration to get the next chapter out at top speed. **

**Two reviews will earn you the next chapter, i already have two ready but if no one reviews i will assume that Nobody likes my story.**

**Also if you just like Percy Jackson fanfics could you have a look at my story 'The Lost Son - The Crooked One's Rise'?**

**So... tell me what you think**

**A recommendation:**

**Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter by Hans50**


	2. Escape

**Oceanawaits - Grabs you from the first chapter, and always leaves you wanting more/ Thank you for the positive review. Congrats for being the first reviewer... despite you being my beta.**

**My beta reader is Oceanawaits.**

**And i do not own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson. They belong to Jeff Davis and Rick Riordan respectively. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Escape**

_Previously in Legacies Of The Gods..._

_Their meal was silent until Luke finished. "So…what are you planning on doing today?"_

_"My chores," Zoe replied. "Then I'm going to have a look at the fence." Luke stared at her in shock and Scott choked on his flavourless gloop._

_"Are you mad? Why are you doing that?" Scott exclaimed once he had recovered._

_"I don't want to be here any longer!" Zoe whispered. "I hate it. We never get to go out of the perimeter. I want to see what it's like."_

_"Look, Zoe. You can go do that if you want, it's your choice," Luke said, "but it's dangerous out there."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes, but we also don't not know it." Scott insisted. Zoe shook her head and took her food to the kitchen, abruptly ending the conversation._

* * *

Zoe did her chores as quickly as possible so she could look at The Fence. The Fence was a metal barrier around the orphanage, put there to prevent anyone from getting in or out without permission. The Fence was made of metal wires so you could see in or out, but was about fifteen feet tall. Cameras were hidden in set places so that almost every area was able to be seen.

Almost.

Zoe had searched for a blind spot for a week now and she thought she may have found one, although Luke and Scott still weren't convinced. It was in a corner and about a metre squared. It was easily visible from the building though, so it had to be done under the cover of darkness. She went to check it out after lunch, and luckily it was freezing outside so everyone in their right mind was indoors, but Zoe could still see several curious faces looking out at her from the second floor.

The Fence made the area look like a military zone. Zoe inspected the corner of The Fence and saw that the wires were solidly intertwined and would give good footholds, so her best bet would be to climb over it. The orphanage backed onto a forest which was where Zoe planned to get to. She knew her timing would have to be perfect, and she would have to make sure Scott and Luke were ready in time. They didn't want to take the risk of getting caught and said they would rather just stay at the orphanage, but Zoe knew deep down they wanted to come, and she wasn't going to just leave them behind -Scott was like family to her and Luke was her family, she wasn't going without them.

When the sun was near the horizon Zoe went inside to find Luke and Scott to tell them her plan. She passed many children in the hallways that were running to their dorms before the sun set and tried to quickly manoeuvre around them. The corridors were a light cream colour and shone slightly whenever the Californian sun touched them. The orphanage was on the edge of the state, in a town named Beacon Hills, the place she would hopefully escape to. Zoe, Luke and Scott were often favoured over the other orphans, so she knew she didn't have to rush back, but she was desperate to tell the two boys about her plan.

"Luke, Scott?" Zoe called as she entered their dorm.

"What is it, Zoe?" Luke asked sleepily he was lying on the bed with his face in the pillow.

"I know how we can get out of here."

"Are you seriously still trying that?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" Zoe exclaimed. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's actually like to live in your own house?"

"Yes, I have." Luke muttered, "Quite often, actually."

"So, you can come with me." Zoe asked and Luke looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," Luke sighed. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you. I am leaving tonight to see if my route works. Tomorrow night I'll come back for the two of you."

"Hey!" Scott yelled. "I didn't agree to this!"

"But you don't want to stay here alone, do you?" Zoe challenged.

"I hate you." Scott muttered in defeat.

"Love you too, Scotty." Zoe smiled. "I will meet you in the blind corner tomorrow night, agreed?"

"Agreed," Both of the boys said. Zoe smiled and ran out of the dorm to pack her meagre belongings. She had very few things and knew that no child in the orphanage had a lot. A few pairs of clothes went into her rucksack along with a knife she had had ever since she could remember. The room darkened as the other girls in Zoe's dorm started getting ready for bed. Zoe's bag was packed and ready under her bed as she waited for the other girls to fall asleep, whilst pretending to be asleep herself.

When Zoe heard snores or even breaths from all of the girls in the dorm, she stood up and grabbed her rucksack from under the bed. She carefully eased open the window trying not to make a sound. Taking one last glance around the room she'd had as her bedroom for six years, Zoe slid out the small opening and landed softly on the roof of the second floor. She crouched down and looked out over the courtyard inspecting the way the clouds covered the moon and cast shadows over the grass that moved. Zoe checked which way the wind was moving and the pattern of the shadows before shimmying down a drain pipe set into the edge of the building. Her bag swung on her arm as she jumped the last few feet.

Zoe waited with bated breath for a few minutes to see if anyone had heard then moved slowly but steadily in the shadows cast by the clouds. Anyone scanning the surroundings wouldn't be able to see her due to the dark clothing she was wearing and the security cameras couldn't see anything except for the shadows she was moving in. Zoe reached the blind spot and immediately started climbing with her feet on either side of the corner. She had about thirty seconds before lights came on around the outside of the building. Thirty seconds to get into the forest on the other side of The Fence. Zoe sped up, always only taking one foot or hand off at a time. This wasn't the first time she had climbed, there was an old oak tree in the courtyard of the orphanage and Zoe often climbed up it to get some peace and quiet.

The forest looked unfamiliar to Zoe as she cleared the top of The Fence. Trees looked like hands waiting to grasp an unwary visitor. She imagined roots wanting to curl around her ankles and drag her into the heart of the undergrowth and broke into cold sweat in her fear. Zoe almost wanted to climb back down and get into the safety of her dorm where she had slept for the past six years. Then remembered that she was likely to live in the orphanage for her entire life and dropped her bag the other side of The Fence. She lifted her leg over the top and started to climb down. The lights came on and she was briefly illuminated before she jumped the last few feet and landed in a roll beside her bag. She looked back at the orphanage one last time before picking up her bag and entering the forest.

What Zoe noticed first was the silence.

There was no sound except from her light breathing and the crunching of twigs underfoot. Her knees were already grazed as she had fallen over a root in the first few meters. The ground was uneven beneath her feet and Zoe stumbled a lot. She knew that it would be a hard first night unless she found a place to sleep, so ploughed on despite her fear. Shadows moved like animals as the trees rustled and Zoe had to remind herself that there were no wolves in California when she thought she heard a howl.

After hours of walking in what seemed like a straight line, Zoe saw a break in the trees and forced her weary legs to move faster. There was a wall surrounding a mansion in front of her. The path was overgrown but she managed to get to the wall and climb over it. Zoe stumbled up the path to the big double doors and tested the handle. They swung open with a light push and the hallway beyond was dark. She quietly slid in the gap and shut the doors, almost immediately the lights turned on and Zoe saw a man standing in front of her. She was certain he hadn't been there a moment ago. Two staircases led off to the side and met in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Hello, young one. Why are you in my house?" The man asked Zoe.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was lost…I can go if you want." Zoe said quietly.

"No, no. I can't have that. How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm eleven, why do you ask?" Zoe replied.

"I had old friend who had two children who should be the age you are now." The man said and Zoe saw a dark look in his eyes. "My name is Alcandor, it means strong in Greek. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Yes, please," Zoe said. "If you have any room, I don't want to be in the way."

"Nonsense, you are welcome to stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Head up the stairs to the right. It is the second room to the left."

Zoe quickly thanked him and followed his directions to the room. She saw one of the walls was knocked in like someone had been thrown through it but quickly fell on the bed as her aching muscles were complaining so much. Zoe curiously looked at the walls which had dark stains on them along with the floor. The room seemed vaguely familiar, but she was too tired to ponder it too much, and was soon out like a light.

When the moon was at its peak, Zoe woke up thinking that she heard a noise like soft footprints. The door creaked open and two glowing red eyes stared at her from the darkness in the corridor. Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**I've decided to stop waiting for another review as i know i won't get one for the first chapter**

**But since i had one review last chapter i think i could get two for this one**

**And i would appreciate it if you could advertise my story... i have had 13 views and visitors. Whilst i'm happy that i have the same amount, a few more would make me very happy and a happy writer writes a chapter quicker...**

**Please review. **


	3. Bitten

**I gave up waiting for another review... two this time and i will update (i have a lot of the next chapters ready and the sooner i get reviews, the faster they are posted...)**

**Angel10856: I love it a little confused but I love it/ Thanks, could you tell me what you are confused about? I'm glad that you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

**Bitten - chapter 3**

* * *

_Previously in Legacies Of The Gods…_

_Their meal was silent until Luke finished. "So…what are you planning on doing today?"_

_"My chores," Zoe replied. "Then I'm going to have a look at the fence." Luke stared at her in shock and Scott choked on his flavourless gloop._

_"Are you mad? Why are you doing that?" Scott exclaimed once he had recovered._

_"I don't want to be here any longer!" Zoe whispered. "I hate it. We never get to go out of the perimeter. I want to see what it's like."_

_"Look, Zoe. You can go do that if you want, it's your choice," Luke said, "but it's dangerous out there."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes, but we also don't not know it." Scott insisted. Zoe shook her head and took her food to the kitchen, abruptly ending the conversation._

_Zoe jumped the last few feet and landed in a roll beside her bag. She looked back at the orphanage one last time before picking up her bag and entering the forest._

_"Hello, young one. Why are you in my house?" The man asked Zoe._

_"I had old friend who had two children who should be the age you are now." The man said and Zoe saw a dark look in his eyes. "My name is Alcandor, it means strong in Greek. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"_

_When the moon was at its peak Zoe woke up thinking that she heard a noise like soft footprints. The door creaked open and two glowing red eyes stared at her from the darkness in the corridor. Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs._

* * *

A large wolf stood on its hind legs in the doorway its glare was fixed on Zoe, who was frozen in the bed. A growl came from deep within its throat that sounded like laughter. "Foolish child," it snarled, "do you not recognise this house? The destroyed wall or the blood stains on the floor?" Zoe didn't reply but her nightmare came back to her.

"_Mommy!" The sounds grew closer, and then the wall fell down. Something landed in front of the girl._

"No. I-I-It can't-" Zoe stuttered.

"Yes! This is the house your parents died in. I knew you would come back someday child." The wolf growled.

"Alcandor, where is he?" Zoe asked as she slowly got up from the bed with a plan racing through her mind.

"I am Alcandor!"

"Well, it makes sense." Zoe murmured.

"You wandered straight into my home. It was like Christmas had come early." The wolf sniffed the air. "Where is your brother? If I'm going to kill you I should kill him too."

"It's just me here," Zoe replied with shaky confidence. She was now standing with her bag in hand and the bed separated her from the wolf, "so come and get me."

"You're brave, young one, brave but foolish." The wolf went down onto all fours and Zoe watched in feat as its muscles coiled to spring at her. The wolf flew through the air towards Zoe and she dived to the floor to avoid the flashing canines. There was a crash as the wolf's head smashed into the wall and stuck there. Zoe scrambled under the bed, noting the stains on the floor which she now realised were blood. The door slammed behind Zoe as she ran, her bag slowing her down. The house was almost completely dark and made creaking sounds as Zoe sprinted for the door. There was a loud groan from the room she was in previously followed by a crash and a growl. She assumed the wolf had taken its head from the wall. A howl ripped through the air and supported her assumption as Zoe tried to open the door. It didn't move. She started crying as she tugged desperately on the handle, trying to force the double doors open. A growl echoed around the mansion and Zoe whirled round. The wolf was glaring at her from the top of the stairs and glowing red eyes drilled into her. She stood frozen to her spot as the wolf slowly advanced, captivated in fear.

Its top lip curled back to reveal sharp fangs. Saliva dripped from its jaw and created puddles on the floor. Claws clicked on the floor as the wolf rose onto its hind legs.

"Clever, Zoe," Alcandor growled. "But your brother would have beaten me by now. You are braver than him, but far less cunning."

Zoe's eyes narrowed: she hated being compared to her half-brother. He was amazingly clever and people always insulted her intelligence. "I may not be that clever, but I'm strong enough to beat you." Her fear was replaced by anger and the ground started to shake slightly.

"Prove it, then." Alcandor smiled wolfishly. Zoe didn't reply but squared her feet and faced the wolf in front of her that watched mockingly. Her mind raced to make up a plan, but so far the only one was to improvise and see what happens. Zoe charged the wolf with her hands fisted and ready to punch. The wolf seemed to laugh as she approached and didn't bother to make a move to attack her. Zoe pulled her hand back and readied herself to hit the wolf, which was still looking at her laughingly. She felt a sudden burst of adrenaline and a tug in her gut, her fist slammed into the wolf and sent it flying to smash into the wall at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened and she stared at her right hand like it wasn't hers. A growl alerted her to the danger still in the room with her and she took off towards the closest door. Beyond it was the living room of the mansion. A fire raged in the fireplace set into the wall and couches were scattered around the room. Zoe desperately scanned the room for anything to use as a weapon, her gaze landed on a white-hot poker still in the fire place and she darted over to it. The poker was a thin metal rod that was thirty-four inches long and had half an arrow head as the tip that curved away from the metal. Zoe picked it up and swung it through the air a few times, the heat seemed to split the air as it passed. The door smashed inwards and the wolf stood framed in the doorway.

"I will kill you! Eat everything of you so there is nothing left, leave you in the forest for animals to drag away and -" Alcandor snarled at her, Zoe proudly saw that his head seemed to have a dent in.

"Before you finish your list of the worst death threats ever can we get to the part where I kill you?" Zoe interrupted and charged Alcandor with her poker raised. His eyes flashed dangerously and he moved rapidly, the next thing Zoe knew was a sudden pain in her right hand. Alcandor bit down and Zoe screamed. Blood spurted from the severed stump of her hand and she clutched it to her chest. Alcandor looked down on her furiously.

"You have the nerve to punch me into a wall in my own home?" He snarled. Zoe barely managed to see past the pain overloading her senses, but her eyesight somehow managed to focus on the fire poker discarded at Alcandor's paws. Her mind her mind was grappling around for any sort of plan, and managed to get its hands on one that might work. She drew and deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. Alcandor reeled back and whined as his eardrums started ringing. Zoe darted forward and picked up the poker with her left hand whilst still holding the stump of her right hand to her chest. In one fluid movement she stabbed the poker into Alcandor's mouth, where it erupted out the back of his throat, and ran past him, across the hall into another room where she slammed the door shut, locked it and sat with her back pressed against the wall.

There was silence around the mansion as Zoe looked in despair at the stump of her hand. She took a shirt out of her bag and awkwardly ripped off a strip with her left hand to bind around her hand as she tried to fight the darkness encroaching from the edges of her vision. Once that was done she rested her head against the wall and soon gave in to the darkness. She faded into unconsciousness as the sun streamed through the window and shined on her. A warm glow surrounded her, and tender link skin grew over the stump as the day passed quickly by.

* * *

**And here Zoe has her injury! More will come out of that i'm not going to leave her hand alone for the rest of Zoe's life, Hades no. She is going to have many problems because of what happened in this house. Next chapter will be Scott and Luke's escape from the orphanage.**


End file.
